Just Lovely
by MissVintageMovie
Summary: Closer look at the moment shared on the beach between Caractacus and Truly.


**A/N: Being disappointed the rest of the story was just a story ever since childhood, I still to this day liked that little spark igniting between the two leads. It was the perfect development leading up to their romance. Here's what I maybe imagined was said as the camera panned over to the children. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The engine revved up as he fiddled with his new toy. He was in love with Chitty as it glittered proudly in the noon sunlight. The children deserved it more than anything and Caractacus was busy digging for any faults, knowing his inventions could fail at any time because the least he wanted to do was embarrass himself. It was a first because he seldom felt shame for any of his work, but with female company, not just any female, but _Truly Scrumptious._ He did not want to show himself up again. Ironically, there was an ease he hadn't been prepared for about her that caused him to be silly, even if he tried to hide it. Just before, he felt comfortable to entertain his children with her there with them. The laughter assured him, but above all made him happier than he had been in a long time.

Their fiery start made him feel like he owed her something, he was on his best behaviour. Speaking of the lady, he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Potts!" Her trilly voice thrilled him, and he yet again managed to trip up over himself as he bumped his head.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

She bit back a laugh, "What are you doing?"

He couldn't tell her he was thinking about her, "Just tinkering."

Pretending to shift things around, he squinted his eyes in the afternoon sun as she beamed at him. He couldn't help but admire the way her hair shone brightly, wrestling with the movement of the wind and how beautiful her dress molded to her shape. Knowing she was out of his league, something pretty like a doll, not to have for himself, he still couldn't find the courage to ignore her. Even when they had first met, believe it or not, he was aware of everything she did and said. Honestly the man hadn't given any women attention since his wife had passed on. It hurt him too much.

"You know Mr. Potts, you have two wonderful children." Truly genuinely told him.

His ears pricked at her saying such a thing. Pridefully smiling at her, and in time with watching her so carefully, enjoying near the last of their time together. "Why thank you." He needed her approval. He wanted to hear he was doing a fine job at raising them both even if he couldn't admit it. Truly's opinion mattered very much to him suddenly, after such a misunderstanding start. Sensing she wasn't just telling him what she thought he wanted to hear, he also appreciated her company and helping him take care of Jemima and Jeremy.

"I must agree with you there." He added.

Truly couldnt put her finger on if it was where she was standing directly under the sun or her own bashfulness but she loved the way he was looking at her in a way he hadn't before, finally she looked down and turning to face the ocean view with a smile she couldn't help. She hadn't felt so wild and free since her youngster years. With the children, they reminded her of youth long gone, of things she could experience perhaps some day if she met the right man. Being assisted, and having a proper reputation in society, there was little time to think of simple things. This afternoon, she had realised she was conforming to expectations beyond her years—truthfully she craved freedom after tasting far more than her own measure today, and developing fondness for the man, and family she accidentally crossed paths with.

There was something so mysterious about this inventor man, and his dignity was inspiring. Lost in her own thoughts, she was reminded of her time in the present whilst her toes sunk into the warmth depth of the sand below. "Isn't it beautiful." She observed.

"Lovely. Just lovely." Truly wasn't looking, however Caractacus was, and not toward the ocean. They met gazes right there and then, before breaking gently. Something had been acknowledged, a newfound respect for each other and couldn't possibly be denied now. As they headed to walk together to find the children they felt as if they were both playing roles. In a fantasy world, stolen time together far from real life, and current time, yet still so true.


End file.
